I want
by Gerkyhen
Summary: To get what they want D'jok and Micro-Ice have to make a few deals. Disclaimer: Don't own Gf or any of the characters :\
1. Chapter 1

I want…

_D'jok and Micro-Ice go on a mission to retrieve a toy they want…but to get what they want they have to do other things for other people. (That sounds wrong but it isn't wrong…kinda, well Mark's in it…so it must suck)_

Micro-Ice and D'jok stared at the toy. It was new, recently released and they had rushed here straight away. "I want it!" Breathed Micro-Ice

D'jok nodded in agreement. "But…we don't have any money"

Micro-Ice frowned. "I sure wish Aarch would start paying us"

"You want that toy?"

Micro-Ice and D'jok turned to see Mark; he was clutching one of the toys to his chest. "How'd you afford that!?" D'jok demanded.

"My dad owns the shop" Mark answered, pointing at the man behind the counter.

"That's not your dad!" Micro-Ice shouted.

"Is too!" Retorted Mark. "Anyway…You want one of these?" Mark tapped the toy on the head.

"Yeah, give us" D'jok went to grab the toy but Mark was too fast.

"Nuhuh you gotta do something for me first" Mark grinned.

"Oh god!" D'jok screamed as he began undoing his trousers.

"No…no not that" Mark shook his head.

"Oh" D'jok zipped his trousers up. "Then what?"

"Well…I've always liked…older woman…and I've um I've always liked your mum Micro-Ice" Mark admitted.

"My…my **mum**!?" Micro-Ice's eyes came out on stalks (not literally that would be dangerous not to mention strange).

"What do you want us to do Mark?" D'jok asked solemnly.

Micro-Ice turned to his best friend. "D'jok no! I'm not letting this weirdo near my mum!"

"Micro-Ice look at the toy and tell me you don't want to set Mark up with you mum?" D'jok nodded at the toy.

Micro-Ice looked at the toy. "No" he said.

D'jok whacked him on the back of the head. "Mark?"

"Well all I want is a date…that's it, nothin' else Micro-Ice I swear!" Mark's ugly eyes flickered quickly to Micro-Ice who was glaring at the floor.

"That's possible" D'jok rubbed his chin.

"No it's not!" Micro-Ice shouted.

D'jok clapped his hand over Micro-Ice's mouth. "Ssh now"

"Just a date! Just get her to come to Genesis…please!" Mark pleaded.

"Okay we'll go to Akillian and come back with Mana-Ice" D'jok agreed.

And with that D'jok dragged Micro-Ice off to the ship…


	2. Chapter 2

I want…

_D'jok and Micro-Ice are on their way to Akillian to see if Micro-Ice's mum will accept Mark's proposal. . _

"Mum run!" Micro-Ice yelped as he and D'jok entered the Planet Akillian bar.

"Uh?" Mana-Ice turned to see D'jok barrelling his way toward her dragging her son behind him. "Micro-Ice? What's this about?"

"Will you go out with Mark?!" D'jok shouted, everyone turned to look.

"Shh!" Micro-Ice pleaded.

"Why would I go out with Mark?" Mana-Ice snorted.

"Because if you do we'll get a really cool toy in return!" D'jok explained.

"It's absolutely fine if you say no though mum" Micro-Ice assured.

"What's in it for me?" Mana-Ice raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" D'jok began.

"That's the thing you see nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Micro-Ice cut in.

"Shut **up** Micro-Ice!" D'jok shushed him. "What do you want Mana-Ice? Anything at all and we'll get it for you, that's how desperate we are!"

"No, I'm not that desperate" Micro-Ice said sullenly.

"Anything? Hmm, well I have been thinking of asking for a promotion…" Mana-Ice trailed off.

"Really a promotion? That's it?" D'jok grinned from ear to ear.

"Ah but there's a catch!" Mana-Ice declared. "My new boss is a weirdo you see so he'll only promote somebody if they get him a rare item that changes every week"

"What the hell!" Shouted D'jok. "Why does everybody want something!? Why can't people just be normal?"

"Hey shut up!" Mana-Ice demanded. "Anywho if you want your toy you're going to have to get him what he wants"

Micro-Ice and D'jok looked at her, she looked back at them. "What is it?" D'jok asked.

"How the hell would I know? You'd have to ask him" and with that Mana-Ice sashayed off.

"What does the new Planet Akillian boss look like? I've never seen him" Micro-Ice said.

"I guess it's that guy" D'jok said pointing at Mana-Ice.

Micro-Ice rolled his eyes. "No, I don't think so"

D'jok groaned. "This is **hard**!" he stomped his feet.

"Excuse me if you're not going to buy anything could you please step outside?"

D'jok and Micro-Ice turned to see a girl -that if she was in any other fanfic would be a love interest but this fanfic isn't about love so she isn't- staring at them.

"No" D'jok said.

"Excuse **me**?" The girl bobbed her head her nose wrinkled in annoyance.

"Go away we're trying to find the boss of this joint!" D'jok told her.

"If you don't leave now I'm going to have to call management" she warned.

"Oh shaddup!" Micro-Ice dismissed her.

"Ooh I'm so totally calling management!" The girl shouted and she rushed away.

D'jok and Micro-Ice continued being annoyed about the fact that the Planet Akillian boss was nowhere to be seen when suddenly they were tapped on the shoulder. "I hear you two are refusing to leave"

Micro-Ice and D'jok turned to see a massive man with long black hair and bushy beard. "Ye…yeah cuz we're…we're lookin' for…for…for…for the new boss" Micro-Ice whimpered.

"What!? Why didn't you say so!? Hannah you're fired!" The big man laughed. Hannah hung her head and left. "I'm the boss you see, the waitresses here suck you see" he laughed.

Micro-Ice gritted his teeth. "Ah yes about one of your waitresses…" D'jok began.

"What? What have they done this time? I'll fire them straight away if you want you see" the boss laughed.

"Umm no, nothin' like that…I…I say Mr?"

"Mr Boss of Planet Akillian Bar" the boss laughed.

"Ookay" D'jok exchanged a look with Micro-Ice. "Umm anywho one of your waitresses is kinda wanting a promotion…"

"Oh really" the boss frowned.

"Yeah and um, well we were just wonderin' me and Micro-Ice here" D'jok pulled Micro-Ice to him. "Wonderin' if you could give her it? It's Mana-Ice by the way"

"Mana-Ice…Micro-Ice, ooh hoo hoo hoo! You're Mana-Ice's son I presume?"

Micro-Ice nodded stiffly. "The Ice gave it away you see" the boss explained.

"Ah" D'jok agreed.

"Well you see I don't give away promotions away like candy you see, I'm interesting you see and in order to get a promotion from me, you must get me a rare item"

"Yeah my mum said something about that" Micro-Ice nodded.

"Yes well the rare item this time is…a shadow football!" The boss exclaimed.

"What!? No! I'm fed up of Sinedd getting into these fics!" Micro-Ice shouted.

"Sinedd will get into this fic and you will like it" growled the boss.

"Fine" Micro-Ice crossed his arms.

And with that Micro-Ice and D'jok set off to the Shadows Archipelago…

_To be continued. SINEDD MUST BE IN EVERY FIC MUHAHAHAH (He's one of my faves…sorry if it starts to really piss you off tell me and I'll __**try**__ to exclude him). _


	3. Chapter 3

I want….

_ZOMG Sinedd gets into every fic :) Micro-Ice and D'jok to get Mana-Ice's promotion must get a shadow ball. _

Micro-Ice and D'jok sat in their little ship not talking. D'jok looked over at his best friend. "You're not in a mood are you!?" He asked incredulously.

"D'jok you **want** to set my **mum** up with **Mark**" Micro-Ice declared.

D'jok looked out of the window. "We're nearly there" he said.

Micro-Ice ignored him.

An hour later Micro-Ice and D'jok were making there way to the Shadow stadium. "Let us in" D'jok said to the receptionist.

"Don't hurt me!" Screamed the receptionist ducking behind the counter thingy.

D'jok and Micro-Ice shrugged at eachother. "ZOMG what are you two doing here!?"

D'jok and Micro-Ice turned to see Sinedd with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Hey Sinedd…we need a shadow ball" D'jok said straight away.

"You're very straight forward aren't you? But I don't think the any of my team mates would appreciate you taking one of their balls" Sinedd shook his head.

Suddenly Micro-Ice punched him. "Ow what the freloid!?"

"I'm fed up of you getting into everyone of Gerkyhen's fics!" Micro-Ice shouted.

"Ahah too bad, I'm one of her favourites so there's no chance!" Sinedd cackled.

"But I **am** her favourite!" Micro-Ice argued.

"Look you two shut up, Sinedd we want a ball, will you give us one?" D'jok demanded.

"What's in it for me?" Sinedd retorted.

"For fecks sake why does everybody want something!?" Micro-Ice complained.

"Well you see…I want a date with Lune-Zeara…" Sinedd trailed off.

"**What**!? Lune-Zeara? Woo-Wam-Boo will kill us! You know he's had the hots for her since he was a baba?" Micro-Ice ranted.

"Shut **up**! I know" Sinedd bit his lip. "But…well you see I've just always liked her"

"Poor girl" Micro-Ice sighed.

"I'm **not** a girl!" Sinedd screeched.

"I meant Lune-Zeara!" Micro-Ice hissed back.

"Ok Sinedd even though we're enemies we'll do that for you" D'jok nodded.

"Lol remember when we had that duel?" Sinedd laughed.

"Yeah, you went psycho when I started winning" D'jok laughed with him.

Sinedd punched D'jok hard. "NO I DIDN'T!" He yelped.

"OW! God c'mon Micro-Ice we're gonna go get Luney" D'jok walked off.

"Don't call her Luney!" Sinedd complained.

To be continued.

_:O zomg will Lune-Zeara say yes??? ZOMG _


	4. Chapter 4

I want

_D'jok and Micro-Ice are going to see if Lune-Zeara will accept! ZOMG :) ZOMG Disclaimer: For all of this I don't own Galactik football :O_

D'jok and Micro-Ice's ship landed with a crash on the Wamba's planet. "I told you not to drink red bull you're all hyper now!" Micro-Ice scolded.

"Oh come off it!" D'jok giggled, he fell out of the ship onto the Wamba's landing dock. Micro-Ice followed sighing.

"Hello der you two, what brings you to our wonderful planet?"

D'jok straightened up and coughed. "Woo-Wam-Boo…what…what are you doing here?"

"I always happen to be on the landing docks when people arrive here" Woo-Wam-Boo answered.

"Oh um great, is Lune-Zeara here?" Micro-Ice asked as he jumped off the ship.

"Dat depends…whose askin'?" Woo-Wam-Boo enquired suspiciously.

"Sinedd's willy" D'jok giggled quietly into a random Wamba's ear.

"How dare you!" Scolded the Wamba hitting him with her handbag.

_Out of all of the aliens in this show Sinedd had to fall in love with the hot one…the hot one that just so happens to be Woo-Wam-Boo's love interest_ Micro-Ice thought sullenly to himself.

"Umm…Aarch was wondering if she…had…a message for him" He lied.

Woo-Wam-Boo but his hands on his hips. "Aarch? What in hell fires does Aarch be wanting a message of Lune-Zeara for?"

"Cuz…they're friends?" Micro-Ice tried.

D'jok giggled. "And what is he giggling about?" Woo-Wam-Boo crossed his arms.

"Look Woo-Wam-Boo, we didn't come here to be given the third degree by you, Aarch wanted us to come here and see if Lune-Zeara had a message for us, don't shoot the messenger and all that" Micro-Ice said.

"Yes, but you're not da messenger, you're here to see if Lune-Zeara has a message for Aarch, why can't Aarch just wait and see if Lune-Zeara sends him a message? Just seems a pretty supicious ting to just come here and be doin'" Woo-Wam-Boo shrugged.

Micro-Ice glared at the Wamba and pushed past him, he dragged D'jok with him to the edge of the tunnel inside a tree that led to the Wamba player's houses then stood there staring at Woo-Wam-Boo from far away, then he took a deep breath.

"We came here to ask out Lune-Zeara for Sinedd!" He yelled at the top of his voice, then without looking back rushed in the direction of Lune-Zeara's house.

Micro-Ice had been running for about a second with a giggling D'jok when he heard a gigantic roar and Woo-Wam-Boo was upon them, snapping at their heels.

"FUUUUCCCCKKKKK" Micro-Ice wailed as the angry Wamba rushed after him.

Suddenly a door opened in the tree hallway and Micro-Ice and D'jok went barrelling into it. "Ow my perfect little nose!" Micro-Ice yelped.

Woo-Wam-Boo went hurtling past them out of the tree house and away, going to fast for his own good.

"Oh **god** I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed the Wamba as she lent down to help Micro-Ice up, Micro-Ice ogled her cleavage for a bit then looked up at her face and as this is a fanfic and in fanfic stuff like this always happens it was Lune-Zeara!

"Luney!" D'jok cackled hopping from foot to foot.

Lune-Zeara shot him a confused look then looked at Micro-Ice. "Hey, its Micro-Ice! Hi dere cutey! What brings you and D'jok to planet Wamba?"

"Haha planet Wamba that's like calling Akillian planet Human just because we're the main race that inhabits it…if you can call us humans" D'jok laughed.

"For Gods sake D'jok it was red bull not vodka get a hold of yourself!" Micro-Ice scolded, D'jok hung his head as Micro-Ice turned back to Lune-Zeara. "Lune-Zeara would you ever consider going out with Sinedd?"

"Never, why?" Lune-Zeara shook her head.

"Please go out with him, he's not a bad guy! We actually **need** you to go out with him!" D'jok pleaded.

"What's in it for me doe?" Lune-Zeara cocked her head to the side.

"Anything you want!" Micro-Ice exclaimed.

"Hmm, well…me and de guys have been thinkin' it over and we really want to learn a Wamba dance, so…could you possibly get Kernor to come here and teach us a few moves?"

"Eew why Kernor?" D'jok laughed.

"Oh shut up" Micro-Ice rolled his eyes. "Yes Lune-Zeara I'm sure we can arrange that for you, now we better goooooo" and with that Micro-Ice rushed off.

Lune-Zeara looked at him bewildered then watched with shock as a raging Woo-Wam-Boo came rushing past them.

_Pretty crappy I know, read and review ___


	5. Chapter 5

I want

_Especially for narutayu18 :) KERNOR is involved yay! :) BUT will the metal skinned Goddess say yes to helping them? Lets find out. Disclaimer: Don't own, cuz if I did I would be in it! :) _

"COME BACK HERE!!!!" Screamed Woo-Wam-Boo as he watched D'jok and Micro-Ice fly away in their spaceship.

D'jok looked out of the window as Woo-Wam-Boo became a furious dot on earth. "How close is Unadar anyway?" He asked turning away from the window.

"D'jok I do not know" Micro-Ice sighed.

Suddenly the ship came crashing down into a highly polluted planet. "Well would you look at that?" D'jok cackled.

"Oi you complete dipshits you just landed in our training ground killing our coach!" Kernor shouted as she came running towards them.

"Kernor our good buddy! How would you like to teach the Wamba's to dance?" D'jok laughed as he and his best friend rushed towards her.

"The Wamba's? Why in hells name would I do that?" Kernor glared at the two boys.

"Cuz you like us?" Micro-Ice tried.

"Well I certainly like one of you" Kernor agreed edging closer to D'jok. D'jok looked up at her.

"Wah?" he gasped.

"Yeah that's right, hot stuff, I think you've got style" Kernor smirked.

D'jok exchanged a horrified look with Micro-Ice. A light bulb appeared over Micro-Ice's head.

"Wah da fuck?" Kernor said looking at it.

"So Kernor if D'jok went out with you on a date, would you teach the Wamba's how to dance?" Micro-Ice smiled sweetly at her.

Kernor's whole body went bright red. "Well…well uh…yeah"

"Well Kernor I've never seen this side of you" Micro-Ice smirked as D'jok shot daggers at him. Kernor flickered her eyelashes at D'jok.

"Umm, hey Kernor" D'jok stuttered.

"Yeeeahhh?" Kernor smiled.

"Could you just excuse us for a minute?" D'jok requested.

"Yeah sure whatever you want D'jok" Kernor assured him.

D'jok grabbed his smaller best friend by the arm and dragged him a short distance away. "What the **hell** are you doing!?" He demanded.

Micro-Ice glared at his best friend. "Getting payback! What? So it's completely fine for you to set my mum up with **Mark** but me setting you up with quite a hot alien chick is not good at all? You've sure changed your tune!?"

"Wha?" D'jok said.

"Oh forget it" Micro-Ice hissed, then he turned back to Kernor all smiles. "**So** Kernor you want a date with D'jok? Cuz D'jok's totally down with it, aren't you D'jok?" Micro-Ice turned back to his best friend and glared at him, Kernor looked hopefully over Micro-Ice's head.

D'jok groaned. "Oh yeah sure"

"Yey!" Kernor jumped up and down clapping.

"Okay, you two can meet up later at 8 k?" Micro-Ice smiled hard at D'jok.

"Micro-Ice! You **know** that at 8 the ballet finals…that I don't watch…are on at that time" D'jok trailed off.

"Yeah I know" Micro-Ice grinned.

"You're pure evil" D'jok hissed.

_To be continued…Hope you like it!_


	6. Chapter 6

I want

_D'jok is on a date with Kernor! What the barnacles is going to happen? Onboard shenanigans? I hope so! (Jebus Christ I sound like a pervert ____ )_

The evening was going the same way it had started…awkwardly. After D'jok had picked her up from her room Kernor had assumed the role of damsel in red dress (good word play Gerkyhen), constantly flaunting herself and fluttering her eyelashes (is she has any) at him.

"Um here we are, its called Ryker Rodeo…it's a kind…kind off Texas food…place" D'jok trailed off gulping.

"I know I've been here" Kernor gushed, she was halfway across the table, basically lying on it, and D'jok felt **very** uncomfortable.

"Here are your menus, heehee have a heehee lovely time"

D'jok looked up at the 'waiter' only to see it was Micro-Ice with a fake moustache!

"You little…runt!" D'jok exclaimed, reaching for him, Micro-Ice jumped out of the way then ran off giggling.

"Ahem" D'jok adjusted his bow tie and looked down at the menu. "So what's…what's good here?" He enquired.

"Oh there's lots of stuff on the menu tonight D'jok" Kernor answered.

D'jok risked a peek over his menu to see Kernor making kissy motions with her mouth at him. "Oh god" he whispered to himself.

"I think…I'll just start off with a drink" D'jok decided. "And…what do you want?"

"Yeah, I'll have a strawberry milkshake D'jok" Kernor said, her voice never stopping with the relentless flirting tone.

"Are you ready to snigger order?"

D'jok knew without looking it was Micro-Ice **again**. "Yes…we are" he said through gritted teeth.

"Pfft what does the lovely lady want?" Micro-Ice requested turning to Kernor while whipping out (no not his willy how rude are you?) a notebook and a pen.

Kernor giggled and blushed as bright as her dress as D'jok sunk even further into his seat. "I'd like a strawberry milkshake, D'jok what do you want baby?"

D'jok nearly died. "I want vodka please, and keep em coming"

Kernor smiled flirtatiously. "Ooh are you going to get me drunk D'jok?" she smiled.

"No there for me" D'jok answered plainly.

"Right, two vodkas and a strawberry milkshake" Micro-Ice nodded.

"Woah, whose the other vodka for?" D'jok said.

"You're lovely lady" Micro-Ice said then he ran off.

Kernor rested her head upon her hands and smiled at D'jok. "So D'jok, what's been happening with you since you won the Galactik football cup for the 2nd time in the row therefore making me love you more?"

D'jok looked a little confused at her, but he had heard the mention of him winning the Galactik football cup which he **never** minded talking about.

"Yeah that was super cool winning that, especially the 2nd time" D'jok nodded.

"That's **so** interesting" Kernor gushed.

"Mmm" D'jok said biting his lip.

"Sooo, are you till dating that **Mei** character" Kernor asked, venom returning to her voice.

"Oh, yeah, yeah me and Mei, we're getting pretty serious actually" D'jok nodded, not willing to admit that he and Mei were having a rough patch (she'd caught him on an all night drinking binge with his arms around two fangirls, eek!).

"Oh" Kernor withdrew a bit and sat up straighter.

"Here are you're drinks" Micro-Ice drawled as he placed the milkshake and two vodkas down on the table….

**An hour later**

An hour later and D'jok was as drunk as a skunk. "I…I just don't s…s…shee why we have to play football, you get me?"

Kernor smiled and nodded. "No, no its not fair" she agreed.

"You're bill Kernor milady" Micro-Ice said swooping down by the table and presenting a bill for 10000000000000000000000000000000000 pounds.

"AH FUCKING HELL!" Kernor screamed.

"Don't worry D'jok'll pay it!" Micro-Ice exclaimed, he nicked D'jok's credit card and waltzed off.

"Now D'jok my dear I don't think you should go home by yourself so you just come home with me" Kernor picked D'jok up and rested him over her shoulder then set off for her…bedroom :O

_Not very good I admit and know that, sorry :s_


	7. Chapter 7 THE END

I want

_D'jok just finished his date with Kernor and ended up drunk, where will he end up now?_

"Uh…? AH!" D'jok woke up and nearly fell out of the bed when he realised who was sitting over him, it was none other than the Ryker goalkeeper herself Kernor holding a cup of coffee and gazing at him fondly.

"Oh you're awake, I tell you D'jok I've never had such a good night, **I** didn't even know I could bend the ways you made me bend"

D'jok rubbed his head-the clutches of a massive hangover was already in commission he could tell.

"Kernor I need to get out of here" D'jok said, going to leave and he would have left as well until he realised he was naked and his clothes were halfway across the room.

"I won't stop you" Kernor said winking. "But you do remember that I'm coming with you. Gotta teach those Wamba's to dance"

D'jok yanked at the bed sheets that Kernor was currently lolling on but couldn't seem to budge them.

"Uh uh not while I'm on these you don't" Kernor grinned and rolled onto her belly her feet in the air. "You're just gonna have to forget you're embarrassment hot stuff"

D'jok took a breath then dashed for his clothes then as quickly as he could shut himself in the bathroom, he groaned in horror as he listened to Kernor's deep throaty chuckle.

**Micro-Ice is so doomed** he thought to himself venomously.

D'jok turned the shower on and let the hot water wash over him, it wasn't till about halfway through that he remembered he only had two hands not three and he definitely wasn't made of metal.

"AARGH GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelped as Kernor rushed giggling from the bathroom.

An hour later D'jok and Kernor were standing on the landing pad of Unadar waiting for Micro-Ice to turn up –D'jok looking like he'd just been run over by a bulldozer and Kernor looking like a little girl whose dreams were coming true-.

"Hey lovers! Haws it hangin?"

D'jok and Kernor turned to see Micro-Ice as fresh as a daisy, skipping towards them.

"Hey D'jok you look terrible what happened?" Micro-Ice grinned before jumping out of the way of D'jok's fist.

"We had a wonderful time actually Micro-Ice" Kernor hissed.

"I'm sure you did" Micro-Ice agreed nodding and smiling.

D'jok, Micro-Ice and Kernor piled into the ship and made their way to planet Wamba.

Again almost straight away the footballers saw planet Wamba.

"Woah these two planets are close" D'jok whistled.

"Not as close as you two" Micro-Ice sniggered as he brought the ship to land.

"Ah I tought you'd be back"

D'jok, Micro-Ice and Kernor jumped off the ship and turned to see Woo-Wam-Boo armed with a rocket launcher.

Micro-Ice and D'jok screamed like little girls and clutched each other.

Kernor simply punched the rocket launcher, and it went flying away in two little pieces.

"Fuuuuck" Woo-Wam-Boo gasped then ran away.

D'jok and Micro-Ice sprung apart coughing slightly.

"Ah Micro-Ice I see you upheld you're end of the bargain!" Lune-Zeara said as she appeared next to their spaceship, the rest of the Wamba team with her.

"Micro-Ice had nothing to do with it" D'jok mumbled shooting a glare at his best friend.

"Well since you've brought Kernor I guess you better bring me to the Shadows Archipelago, I'll catch up on the moves later, see ya!" Lune-Zeara said as she hopped onto the spaceship.

Another hour passed and they reached the Shadows Archipelago.

"Here goes nothing" Lune-Zeara said as the gang made their way to reception.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Yelped the receptionist ducking down behind the counter.

"D'jok, Micro-Ice…Lune-Zeara!"

They turned to see Sinedd staring at them a towel over his shoulders and wrapped around his waist.

"Well Sinedd hurry up and hand us over a shadow ball!" Micro-Ice said.

"Why so eager all of a sudden Micro-Ice?" D'jok enquired nudging him in the ribs.

"If we're gonna do this, we may as well do it fast" Micro-Ice hissed back.

But Sinedd just stared and suddenly his whole face went red.

"Buh…but I'm not even dressed!" He shrieked.

"No you're not" D'jok agreed sniggering.

"Sinedd just hand us a ball!" Micro-Ice yelled.

"I'm having second thoughts, wouldn't that hurt?" Sinedd said.

D'jok and Micro-Ice exchanged a confused glance, and then realisation dawned.

"Oh gross we don't want one of your…we want a **foot**ball!" D'jok said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Oooh" Sinedd said. "K here" Sinedd grabbed something down his towel and retrieved a shadow football.

"I'm not even gonna bother asking why that was down there" Micro-Ice said shaking his head.

"K bye you guys, remember stay safe!" D'jok exclaimed, and then he and Micro-Ice were away on the ship.

"Now all we have to do is give this ball to the boss dude get your mum a promotion get her to go out with Mark then we'll get the super cool, awesome brilliant dude toy" D'jok declared.

"Good thing, we've only got to do **all** that" Micro-Ice agreed sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah it is" D'jok agreed unaware of the sarcasm.

The teens landed on planet Akillian and rushed into the bar planet Akillian (bear with me) and shoved the shadow ball at Mr Boss of planet Akillian bar.

"Ah you see, you've retrieved it" Mr Boss of planet Akillian bar laughed loudly and held the ball out at arms length grinning. "Smells a bit, but who cares" he guffawed.

D'jok and Micro-Ice exchanged a look.

"Well now who was it who was wanting a promotion, I've forgotten you see" said Mr Boss of planet Akillian bar as he shoved the ball down the back of his trousers.

"My mum, Mana-Ice" Micro-Ice said.

"Ah yeah, the old chick" Mr Boss of planet Akillian bar nodded thoughtfully. "Well c'mon then" he waved his hand at them to follow then made his way to Mana-Ice.

"Mana-Ice because of these two fine lads you see, you've been promoted you see?" Mr Boss of planet Akillian bar declared.

"Yey!" Mana-Ice jumped for joy. "Now straight away I'm going to ask for some time off, ok?"

"Yeah why not? I need some time with this ball anywho" Mr Boss of planet Akillian bar shrugged.

The three Akillians bundled into the spaceship and made their way to Genesis stadium.

"Now don't feel obligated to do **anything** with Mark ok? The date will last 1 minute, don't let him pull any moves ok mum?" Micro-Ice said as they made their way up the hallways of Genesis stadium's grandest hotel; to Mark's room.

"Oh honey I've been in the games for years, I know what to do" Mana-Ice laughed ruffling her sons hair.

"Mark? We've brought Mana-Ice now hand over the toy!" D'jok said knocking on Mark's door.

Mark opened the door with an expectant smile on his face only for it to be met with by Micro-Ice's fist. "If you try **anything**!" he warned him.

Mark pushed himself off the ground and made his way to Mana-Ice. "Hey" he said.

And suddenly Mana-Ice and Mark were kissing. "AARRRGHHHHHHH!" Micro-Ice screamed attempting to claw his eyes out.

"Gross this is nearly as bad as Kernor" D'jok said cringing.

He spied the toy on the floor and picked it up examining it as Micro-Ice fell to the floor screaming.

"Hey this isn't even cool! All it does is say: 'I'm better than you D'jok better than you!' all over again! That sucks!" He declared throwing it over his shoulder as he walked away from the Mark/ Mana-Ice orgy and his best friend having a mental breakdown.

THE END

"Hey Micro-Ice the toy sucks, get off the ground its ok"

…………………

………………….

"Micro-Ice?"

_Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, though I admit I found the end a bit crappy :s_


End file.
